


Into the Woods

by pillowcreek



Category: The Bridge (Podcast)
Genre: Camping, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: Kate and Roger go camping.





	Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried making a Kate & Roger brotp aesthetic and it ended up looking very camping-y so I turned it into a headcanon aesthetic and then this happened. [Accompanying aesthetic](http://thenightcrowd.tumblr.com/post/169987107190/youre-good-company-aw-rog-was-that-a)

When they get back to the mainland, Kate and Roger head off into the woods for a week. They wanted peace, quiet, and nature that wasn’t the ocean. 

The first morning, Roger wakes up to Kate curled up into his side, half out of her sleeping bag as she tried to hug him for warmth. He nudged her. 

“Get off,” he said. 

“No, you’re warm,” she moaned. “It’s so cold out here.” 

He rolled his eyes, but agreed to zipping their sleeping bags together for the rest of the week. 

The second morning, Kate wakes up early and goes out to make coffee for them. Roger comes out of the tent shortly after her and Kate laughs when she sees him. 

“What?” he asked, confused. 

“Nothing. I just haven’t gotten used to seeing you not clean-shaven yet.” 

He rubbed his chin self-consciously. “Yeah, well, it’s not like I can shave out here.” 

They go hiking on the third day. When they reach the river, they give each other a questioning look. 

“Should we turn back?” Roger suggested. 

“I think I see a fallen tree down there. Let’s try crossing it,” Kate said. 

They headed down to the tree and began crossing it, only to discover that there was a small gap between the tree and the small patch of rocks they could use to finish crossing. 

“Guess we’ll have to jump,” Kate said. She hopped over easily before turning to look at Roger. “Your turn.” 

“I don’t know,” he said nervously. “It doesn’t look particularly safe…” 

“Roger, it’s just a small jump. You’ll be fine.” 

He took a deep breath to steady himself before nodding and jumping across to join her. His foot slipped on some of the wet moss that clung to the rock and he fell into the water with a splash. Roger sat up and glowered at Kate, who was laughing. 

“I’ll be fine, will I?” 

“Oh come on, it’s just a little water. It’s not like we’ve never had to deal with that before.” 

“There is less of it here,” he admitted. “Help me up?” 

“Sure thing.” Kate reached a hand down to him. Roger grabbed it and pulled her down into the water next to him. She resurfaced, spluttering. “Thanks, asshole.” 

“You’re welcome. Come on, let’s head back and dry off.” 

They dry their clothes off over the fire and sit next to it, huddled under a blanket and drinking hot chocolate. 

The fourth day is when Kate has a realization. 

“Hey,” she said, dropping the pile of firewood that she had just chopped. They fell to the ground with a loud clatter. “I’m the one who’s been making all the fires.” 

Roger looked up from preparing their lunch. “I’m the one doing most of the cooking.” 

“Yeah, but I don’t think I’ve seen you make a single fire all week. You always wait for me to start one in the mornings.” She smiled slowly. “Roger. Do you not know how to make a fire?” 

His cheeks went red. “No. I mean, yes! I mean, of course I know how to make a fire!” 

“Oh really? Then why don’t you make this one?” 

“Fine.” Roger marched over to her and took the bundle of firewood. He knelt down next to the fire pit and began awkwardly piling the logs up, painfully aware of Kate’s eyes on him. He tried to light the fire but nothing happened. 

Kate laughed. “You’ve got the logs piled all wrong. Also you need some tinder. Here, let me show you.” 

The fifth night, Kate wakes Roger up in the middle of the night. 

“What?” he grumbled, burying his face in her lap and trying to go back to sleep. She shook him harder. 

“I think I heard a bear,” she said. 

His head shot up. “What?” 

“It’s okay. We just have to make a lot of noise.” 

“Too bad we don’t have Etta and Bertie here,” Roger muttered. 

Kate laughed. “We’ll just have to make do with screaming,” she said before screaming very loudly. Roger yelped loudly and she dissolved into laughter. “Come on Rog, scream with me.” 

“You could have given me some warning before yelling in my face,” he muttered before joining her in screaming at the top of their lungs. 

The sixth day, they found the waterfall. Kate dropped her bag and was pulling off her shirt within seconds of spotting it. Roger put his hand on her arm. “What are you doing?” 

“Going swimming,” she said. 

“You’re not wearing a swimsuit.” 

“Underwear works just as well,” Kate said, pulling off her pants. “You coming?” 

Roger hesitated. 

“Come on, this will probably be your only chance to swim underneath a waterfall. Besides, it’s always more fun when you have someone with you in the water.” 

He sighed and pulled off his shirt. “Fine.” 

They’re both disappointed when the seventh day arrives. 

“We should do this more often,” Kate says as they load up Bertie’s truck. “This was fun.” 

“Yeah. You’re good company,” Roger said. 

“Aw, Rog. Was that a compliment?” Kate asked, squeezing his shoulders in the best hug she could manage while his hands were full. 

“Shut up,” he said, his ears going red. 

She laughed and hopped into the passenger seat. “You’re driving.” 


End file.
